Brilliant, unique magenta fall leaf color. The primary attribute of this tree which commanded my attention was its true magenta fall leaf color which is a brilliant, eye-catching red-violet. My observation that the parent tree had superior fall leaf color was confirmed by experts at the Kansas State University arboretum who compared leaves from the parent with those of various cultivars including `Red Sunset,` October Glory,` and standard trees of the Acer rubrum species. Trees of the species have fall leaf color ranging from yellow to dull red to bright red, but none are known to exhibit the striking magenta of this cultivar. Having a magenta fall leaf color enables this tree to fill another niche in the list of trees with purplish shades of fall leaf color which have become increasingly popular in recent years.
Onset, length and durability of fall leaf color. This variety normally assumes its fall leaf color in late September here in the heart of America. It usually lasts about six weeks which provides color into early November.Observation in recent years demonstrates that the leaf color can survive one or more hard frosts which terminate the leaf color of other trees thus providing color when other trees are already losing their leaves.
Specimens three or more years old planted in the ground and adequately watered and fertilized will provide rapid growth of at least 11/2 to two feet per year which is a desirable rate of growth for a red maple.
Dense, symmetrical crown. Another desirable characteristic of this variety is that it has a well-shaped, compact, symmetrical oval crown as good as the red maple "Northwood", U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,053.
My continued observation of the specimens propagated asexually from the parent in 1977 has convinced me that this desirable combination of brilliant, persistent, magenta fall leaf color and well-shaped, compact, symmetrical oval crown is unique and distinguishes thiscultivar from the species and all other varieties thereof known to me.